Moon and Wisdom
� Chapter One My name is Julia Abbott and I was a normal 12 year old girl till 3 weeks ago that is when things got weird Me and my best freind Ivy Saunders were walking home from school one day when something jumped on me It turned out to be a hellhound and Ivy stapped it with a bronze knife and it turned to dust "What The Hell Was That?" I asked Ivy "We Have To Tell Your Father" she told me My dad was sitting on the computer playing poker My dad was the best we always whatched Phineas and Ferb after I got home from school "Hey Dad" I said when i walked into my house "Hey you two" he said "Dad Ivy has to tell you something" I told him "Ok what is it Ivy?" he asked "They Found Her Thomas" she told him wait who found me? "Girls get in the car" my dad told me and ivy "Iv what's this all about who found me?" I asked her "You know the greek gods Julie? There Real" she said "You mean im a half-blood?" Yes so am im Julie" "So who's my mother and who's yours?" "My mother is Artemis goddess of the moon" Ivy told me My dad was in the car now "Dad who is my mom?"� I asked my dad "Honey your mother is Athena Goddess of wisdom" he told me For 4 hours we drove to a hill Half Blood Hill "I love you honey i'll see you next year" he told me and drove away "This is so weird" i told ivy She laughed "Sorry not telling you earlier if we did you might not be living right now" "It's ok so have you seen your mom befor iv?" "No most gods aren't alowed to see there half blood kids" "well this camp is huge" there we many kids my age or older with bright orange t-shirts that said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" on it "Julia Abbott?" a voice said behind me "Yes?" "Welcome to camp half blood im Chrion" "Hi" I said "So do you know who your olympian parent is?" "Yes Athena goddess of wisdom" "Alright your cabian 6" I walked over to cabian six where a boy with brown hair was reading a book "Hi im Julie Abbott" He looked up from his book and he Grey eyes Stormy Gray eyes "Hi Im Austin Carwell are you the daughter of Athena?" He asked me "Yeah why?" "Im your Half-Brother" He told me "Ummmmm OK?" He Smiled "It's OK I was like that when I meet my other Half-Sister" "OK What's her name?" "My name is Jade Triter" I turned around to find a girl who had Short black hair and the same Stormy Grey Eyes "Hi Im Julie Abbott" She pulled me into a tight hug "YES I HAVE A SISTER!!!!!" She Screamed in my ear "Owww you know you just screamed in my ear" She pulled away "Sorry" "So Whatcha doin?" I asked "I was in the middle of a good book" Austin said and started reading again Jade rolled her eyes "Come on I'll show you around!" She said while grabing my hand